


Time Slip

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Time Slip [2]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown
Genre: Awkward Romance, Crossdressing, F/M, Humor, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: The wrong combination of events cause Kimiko to be sent hurtling into the past. Unlike Omi she can't use the Tsunami Orb to freeze herself, so she needs to find a way back. She's also more worried about changing time then she is and thus she tries to prevent any changes from happening. What she doesn't realize was that the accident was meant to happen.
Relationships: Kimiko Tohomiko/Chase Young
Series: Time Slip [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802167
Kudos: 3
Collections: Oops Upon a Time!





	1. Boys are Annoying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Slip (Original Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905509) by [Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari). 



> Disclaimer - I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. This is a rewrite, but not a complete rewrite of my Time Slip story.

Kimiko sent a message to one of her girlfriends once she found herself taking a break from her studies. The monastery remained quiet of late, with no new Shen Gong Wu surfacing. She found the experience a major reprieve from the boys, yet _being_ the only girl in the entire dojo was starting to set in, if _that_ reality hadn't already done so. Despite the fact Dojo definitely screamed like a girl – as could Jack Spicer if one really thought about screaming like a girl, she found him an unlikely candidate for girl talk.

Her friend going by the name of Lilly501 messaged her. " _Hey, Kimi – how's your studying at that all exclusive school going? I hope it's going well for you._ "

Another friend, Maggie642 responded to the chat. " _I can't believe your daddy decided to send you to an even more exclusive school than what we're going to now, but then he can afford to do so. Are you sure that we can't get into this school your so fond of_? _"_

She responded using her own user name – FireGrrrlSparrow. " _Believe me when I say this school is very exclusive, but my dad actually couldn't use his influence to get me out of it._ "

Kimiko smiled upon remembering how her father first freaked out about her attending the monastery because of her special gift. Her smile faded ever so slightly when she remembered her interest in fire and how she'd 'accidentally' started some fires before she knew what her powers were. Lessons at the monastery – they provided her freedom in being herself more than her changes in outfit ever did. She felt understood.

Lilly501 continued the conversation. " _When you say that, it really sounds like Shina's right._ "

" _What do you mean?_ "

Lilly501 wrote, " _Shina says you were actually sent to a school for juvenile delinquents because of all those weird fires that started before you left but ended after you went away._ "

" _Yuri_ ," Maggie642 – whose real name was Megumi – responded rather promptly. " _We're not supposed to be telling her that._ "

" _I'm not a juvenile delinquent._ " The words definitely stung. " _The school I attend is definitely not for juvenile delinquents._ " Kimiko took a deep breath, trying not to lose her temper and explode her communication device using her fire powers. Shina always looked down on her for the simple reason she simply didn't like hanging out with the girl since they first started school back in elementary school.

In fact, Kimiko decided not to have anything to do with Shina for good reasons, one of which came down to the fact she didn't want to be dominated by the other girl. If people considered Kimiko a snob at times, Shin was far worse. Of course, taking a break from the chat didn't mean her friends did so. Yuri responded. " _Shina says that you actually changed your user name because that's your way of admitting you're a pyro._ "

Megumi wrote, " _And anyway, the things you've said regarding those boys doesn't sound good, does it?_ "

" _They aren't bad._ " A frown spread across Kimiko's face, knowing full well the other three dragons weren't really _that_ bad. Of course, a smash out in the hallway and Raimundo yelling he didn't do it made her feelings on the matter feel invalidated. She flinched when Omi's voice came next, his words of not hiding a magazine indicating he was, in fact, doing just that.

Clay responded by pointing out the magazine was the kind Omi wasn't supposed to look at, only to blurt out an apology indicating he did get ahold of the magazine and presumed wrong; Omi honestly held a rather innocent idea of what _being_ bad equated to, thus making things often seem worse – or less than they really were depending on the situation. Of course, Raimundo chimed in. "I like girls, but I don't demean them like that."

Which meant Omi got ahold of one of Raimundo's magazines

" _I mean, you said this Raimundo guy's always gawking at girls,"_ Yuri wrote.

Megumi responded by saying, " _I would call that being a pervert._ "

" _I only said he has a thing for girls. What guy doesn't? Well, except for Omi, but then he's rather clueless and kind of young. Plus, Rai's our group leader._ "

Kimiko nodded her head, her lips pushing together, feeling her words justified; there was no way Raimundo would become the leader if he were a real pervert. In fact, she held personal doubts the monks would have allowed him in the dojo if this were the case. She sighed, using her keypad to scroll through the things said.

Yuri, of course, responded regarding Omi. " _About this Omi kid and how naïve he is. It sounds like he was abused as a child._ "

Megumi said, " _That, or his parents deprived him of good old fashioned love._ "

Kimiko felt her throat tighten, wanting to respond in anger regarding how her friends back in Japan assumed Omi was an abused child. She briefly did wonder if Omi took a few many hits to the head, but it wasn't child abuse if Omi was the one crashing into things with his head. The monastery existed in a place away from the rest of the world, so it Omi not knowing certain things wasn't surprising.

" _Omi is just Omi. He wasn't abused, though you could say he was kind of sheltered growing up._ "

" _Great. He's a Quaker._ " How Yuri came to the conclusion of Quaker instead of monk despite living in Japan she didn't know, but then she found herself pleased her friend didn't guess Omi was a monk.

" _I don't think he is. What about that cowboy? I heard that cowboys don't have much respect for females._ "

" _That's a stereotype._ "

Megumi continued. " _You mean he's not a cowboy?_ "

" _No. He's never hit a girl but is rather polite. Perhaps too polite, and maybe a little too gung-ho in doing his duties. Like, big time. But he's nice._ " Of course, the bods decided on starting yet another argument right outside the door, not realizing she sat on the other side. For some reason they were upset, yet she couldn't figure out what they were saying, not that she cared.

" _That Jack guy does sound like a major juvenile delinquent,_ " Yuri typed out.

" _Not to mention a loser._ "

" _He doesn't even go to our school._ " Kimiko glanced up, displeased with how the boys were now laughing outside the door, letting out small chuckles meaning they were up to something.

" _Though, I must say that Chase guy does sound like a major bad boy type._ "

" _Yuri wants to know if you're interested in him._ "

" _Why_? _"_

She found Megumi's next words baffling. " _Well, he must like you if he made a comment about your perfume._ "

" _You're taking it out of context with what was going on at the time, though to be honest, I didn't really go into details regarding what happened. Just – believe me when I say it was more of a comment about something else._ " Like perhaps how she stunk to someone with the senses of a dragon. From Chase of all people, the words didn't feel like a compliment. It was then that Kimikio heard laughing outside the door. She heard Clay and Omi muttering something about Chase liking Kimiko, which they found funny, although Rai did not. Obviously, Clay found himself explaining something to Omi, followed by more laughter. " _I have to go. The guys found a way to spy on me._ "

With that, she signed off and slammed the door open, discovering Rai leaning up against the wall in a foul mood while Clay and Omi continued laughing vociferously. Clay tipped his hat while trying to hide his amusement. "Hello, missy."

"Hello Clay?" She stood there with her arms folded."

"Kind of serves Rai right for deciding to spy on you like that?"

"What do you mean Rai spied on me!" Kimiko snapped, her hands dropping to the side of her body, clenching into a pair of fists while she tried controlling her temper. "I'm the only girl there and when I go to have a chat with some of my female friends, you guys decide to spy on me like this!"

She shoved past them, not happy regarding how things were going the way they were going. She heard Rai storm off in the other direction, but when she glanced back she saw him glaring at her while Omi glared after Kimiko. "Why does she need girl chat? Can't boy chat work just as well?"

"Omi, there are certain things you honestly don't get." Clay shook his head while Kimiko turned again, still furious at all three.


	2. Spicer is the Most Annoying

Chase enjoyed the quiet atmosphere of his citadel. Wuya thankfully remained absent so he didn't find himself listening to her constant grumblings regarding clothes instead of her doing something useful, like cleaning – although perhaps the lack of perfect cleanliness didn't honestly bother him and he simply wished for something to keep her out of his hair.

Specifically, Wuya remained absent because she wanted more Shen Gong Wu, something Chase cared little about – unless the Shen Gong Wu was useful to him. He personally preferred fighting without the Wu, nor did he understand after the battle finished what the importance of the Wu beyond the fact they gave particular skills to the wielder.

"Hello!"

An overly cheerful voice came from behind his thrown, making Chase turn his head so he might see Jack Spicer standing nearby, grinning. His eyes narrowed at the teen. "Might I ask what you're doing here and why my cats didn't mangle you?"

"Well, I brought them tuna."

Chase looked away in annoyance. While the boy's mind held a large amount of intelligence, Jack typically employed his intelligence to rather mundane or idiotic pursuits such as sneaking past Chase's cats.

"Fine. Let me ask you something else. What do you want?"

"Well, Yuya has kind of taken over my evil layer since she's become rather bored with your place, so I need a place to set up my computer. Since she's not here anymore, your place seemed like the best place." Jack stood there, still grinning.

"Let me guess. You're not going to leave if I say no?" Chase leaned against his arm, giving Jack his best 'I am definitely annoyed with you right now face', knowing full well what Jack's answer would in fact be.

"Duh. Jack Bots! Bring in the computer!" Jack's command left Chase even more miffed with the boy as a bunch of his bots came in through the roof, lowering a computer down. Once the computer arrived, Jack began tapping away at the computer. "See. I can now see Kimiko is having a chat online with her friends."

"Can you find anything more immature to spend your time on than spying on conversations which have nothing to do with battle plans and a whole lot more regarding more private matters?" Chase narrowed his eyes at the boy, the thought of prying into personal matters disgusting him. "I mean, what could you possibly find out from the gossip between a Xiaolin Warrior and someone who knows nothing about Xiaolin Warriors, other than the fact they keep that part of their lives secret."

"How did you know that? I didn't think you would know anything about the internet?"

Chase sat up, letting out a sigh. "For starters, _that_ 's one of the only things other than Shen Gong Wu you ever talk about. Second, I am actually aware of technological advances. I'm not that much of a recluse."

"Yeah, you might not want to admit to people you're a recluse you know." Jack continued smiling before turning back towards his computer. "As for information, apparently there is this girl at Kimiko's old school named Shina who thinks Kimiko is a pyromaniac."

"Technically she is a pyromaniac."

"Yeah, I wouldn't say she suffers from a mental illness that makes her start fires."

"I'm referring to a physical infliction."

"Did you just try making a joke?" Jack's attention turned back towards the conversation. Raimundo is also a pervert, Omi is a Quaker and Clay has no respect for females." Somehow, Jack's smile grew wider. "And I'm a juvenile delinquent loser! Awesome! Kimiko likes me!"

"I don't think that was a compliment." Chase definitely didn't want to know where the conversation would head, yet he knew he definitely would find out.

"Well, an evil lord has to have a queen by his side, not to mention she's a hundred times more pretty than Wuya, your queen." Jack's eyes got big, creeping Chase out, something he didn't think even remotely possible.

"I believe the word you're looking for is prettier, but also – Wuya is not my queen. She is a servant, but when she's here she is a major pain in the..." Chase stopped, holding back on his language thinking handling Jack's current level of craziness was enough for today. "... a pain in the neck."

"And – oh, you smelled Kimiko's perfume." There came a silence right before Jack turned, tears in his eyes. He stepped away from his computer, closer to Chase. "When?"

"When you supposedly defeated Hanibal and me." Chase glared at the teen.

"And how come I didn't? I mean, wasn't I like the victor?" Jack didn't catch the supposedly part, but the tears continued welling in his eyes. Worse, he got closer, sticking his face right into Chase's, so his nose nearly touches Chase's. "What did it smell like?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Plus, he didn't want Jack knowing he'd identified the young dragon by her scent – that she wasn't Wuya. He let one of his eyebrows rise upright as he started throwing a tantrum on the floor; he really didn't want Jack knowing the background story behind why he'd made a comment regarding Kimiko's perfume. "Do I need to get my wild cats to kick you out of here?"

"They can't. There was sleeping powder in the tuna." Jack paused briefly, before starting his tantrum again.

"Lovely..." Chase tapped his fingers against one of the armrests.

"I bet Kimiko's perfume smelled really lovely." Again, the tantrum stopped. Chase didn't know why he didn't simply kick the boy out right then and there.

Chase slapped his forehead, suddenly realizing he really didn't want to think about the incident. "Look. If I tell you, will you please go away?"

"You have to say please."

One of Chase's eyes twitched in response. He knew he could easily kick the boy out, yet Jack would never, ever be a worthy opponent, so doing so wasn't worth it. "Would you please go away if I tell you?"

"I might, and that is all I promise."

A groan escaped from deep in Chase's chest. Mentally, he felt he would regret saying anything, then relinquished the information. "She smelled like cherry blossoms and lavender."

"Oh. That must smell really pretty. When we get married, I'm going to get her this long, pink wedding gown and it's going to have these purple petals on it and I'm going to have layer after layer of lace."

Chase mentally gagged – no, physically gagged at the image. Somehow, he fought the urge of throwing up, only for a certain thought to make him laugh. He found himself unable to stop laughing, to the point he fell out of the thrown, having pictured the Dragon of Fire dressed in the manner Jack described.

Jack turned and looked at Chase. "What's so funny?"

"You idiot!" He struggled in catching his breath, unable to control his laughter. "I can't imagine the Dragon of Fire ever putting up with all that frilly garbage, let alone letting anybody else design her wedding dress!"

"I don't get what's so funny about that." Jack fingered his chin, carefully pondering what Chase said. "Perhaps I should go with a Goth and Emo wedding." This brought more laughter from Chase, which in turn made Jack turn and look at him. "It's really not funny." The boy sighed. "Fine. I'll go and talk to Wuya about my marriage plans. She can be my marriage consultant."

Chase simply laughed harder at the thought of having Wuya of all being a marriage consultant. He didn't care about Jack storming off in a huff, not realizing that Chase – and Wuya likely – held no plans of letting his crush on the Dragon of Fire down. The idea of Jack and the Dragon of Fire as a couple was the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard of, yet he couldn't help but shoot off a parting comment which he knew would likely sting Jack's ego. "You do realize you have to contend with the Dragon of the Wind for her affections?


	3. Don't Mess with an Experiment

_The day took place over fifteen-thousand years ago, although Dojo's memories of exactly when remained quite fuzzy._

The day remained like any other day for the young Xiaolin dragons, yet no temple stood erect waiting for the young monks to be trained in the ways of the dragon. Instead, the four boys dressed in the bright red Xiaolin apprentice garb spared in an open field. Two of the youth – including the youngest – wore blue sashes around their waists indicating their rank of Wudai Warrior.

The youth sparred in partners based on the Wudai Warrior's mentoring those of a lower rank, although in all appearances the mentoring of one of his older peers by the youngest Xiaolin dragon wasn't going over well. The youngest monk reached, brushing a lock of long black hair which wasn't tied back away from his eyesight just as the other boy opened his mouth. "Hey, Ching – you fight like a girl."

Ching – as the older boy called the youngest glared at his sparring partner, his tone of voice rising in pitch while cracking. "My name isn't Ching. It's..."

The distraction allowed the other boy an opportunity. His hand darted forward, grabbing Ching by the front of his clothing and landing a blow that knocked the younger boy backward and into the right behind them. Mud splashed up all around him, soaking more than just the hem of the pants leg while he glared up at the boy who laughed at him, the other one without a blue sash joining in the laughter.

The third stepped forward, holding out his hand and helping the boy up from the ground before turning and glaring at the boy who used underhanded tactics in putting their fellow dragon in training off guard. "Tao, that wasn't a nice thing to say or do to..."

"Ching? You have to admit he fights like a girl, Guan." The boy reached up, pushing back a short lock of black hair while a grin plastered across his face

"You say that simply because I don't like using Master Dashi's tools and want to fight with my own strength instead." The younger one glared from behind Guan, hiding ever so slightly.

The boy Guan spared with let out a snort and another laugh. "Yeah right. You shouldn't have even been made an apprentice let alone be given the rank of Wudai."

"As I've been saying," Tao glared at Ching. "There is no room for upstarts, let alone children who can't hold their own, right Doan?"

"Yeah. Yeah," the second one commented. "Tao and I got picked a fight with Ching the other day – we simply wanted to spar a bit – only for him to go and bust up one of the remaining village homes."

"I wrecked one of the houses here in the village? I had help breaking the walls of the houses, so stop trying to pretend it's not as much your guys' fault as it is mine. Also, how many times do I need to tell you my name isn't Ching?"

The two young dragons without the blue sashes started laughing, pointing their fingers at the youngest. Guan glared at the two boys, folding his arms across his chest. "As I recall, the two of you have yet to make the rank of Wudai, so perhaps you two _shouldn't_ talk about..."

"Ah! Come on." Doan's mouth twisted into a pout, displeased at the reminder of having not ranked up yet.

"Don't care." Tao glanced away, pulling his arms behind the back of his head. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes right before he looked right at the youngest dragon in training. "Hey, Ching. I dare you to st... I mean, borrow one of Master Dashi's Shen Gong Wu. The catch is it has to be one of the ones he's currently working on and you have to use it to prove you're not afraid of the Wu."

Ching bit his lip, glaring at the boy; obviously, he wondered if he should be honor-bound by the dare put forth or if he should instead avoid doing something reckless which might cause quite a bit of trouble. He folded his arms across his chest, pondering the dar while Guan looked on.

"Hey, Ching..." The younger one glared at his slip of the tongue. Guan slapped his forehead, letting out a groan. "Look what you two made me do! Look what you are getting him into!"

**M**

Ching – as Tao and Doan liked calling him – found himself positioned just outside of the house. Mud still covered his backside and his pants legs while he waited for Master Dashi leaving the house and the Shen Gong Wu he experimented on unguarded and prime for snatching. He bit his lip slightly despite his attempts at not physically moving in a manner that gave away what he planned on doing, yet his posture did so anyways.

"Hey, Ching. What are you doing?" came the familiar voice from behind. The young boy jumped, then leaned against the wall just outside of the window glaring at a very young dragon."

"Dojo."

"That's my name."

"Well, my name isn't Ching." The young dragon scurrying up his leg so he might rest on his shoulder didn't help the tenseness of his body. Said dragon quickly ran up Ching's long, black hair and perched on the top of his head.

"I know that, but I can't help it! You're so much fun to tease and so adorable when you get upset." The dragon quickly tugged at the locks of hair on top of Ching's head making the young dragon in training's pout deepen. "Hey. You know the rule. If you pout, a rooster will come and perk on your lip and give you freckles by pecking your face."

A small grin spread across the boy's face while hands clapped over his mouth while he attempted stifling his laughter. He whispered at the incorrigible dragon. "I'm supposed to be quiet, Dojo!"

"Oh. Are you playing a game?" Dojo asked in excitement. For some odd reason, the dragon liked playing games of any kind.

"Not now Dojo. I'm trying to be secretive."

"Oh. That kind of game." Dojo suddenly scurried off, coming back with a basket and placing the item on top of the boy's head. "Now you have a helmet."

"Dojo." Ching let out a sigh, finding himself unable to glare up at the small dragon who perched himself upon the makeshift helmet.

Ah!" The dragon pointed at the open window. "Look! Master Dashi's gone!"

"Good." The boy stood up, slipping in through the window towards the man's work station and picked up the item he saw Master Dashi work on.

"Hey. That's the Wu he calls Silver Lion Claws. They aren't..."Dojo stopped speaking briefly, then said, "Wait. What exactly are you doing?"

"Tao dared me. I have to do it."

"You don't have..." Ching's quick movement made Dojo nearly lurch off his head along with the upside-down basket, his claws digging in. "Woah! Hold on." The dragon didn't get a chance to finish what he said before they arrived at the field. Ching glanced around, looking for the other boys. "You don't have to do this."

"I do, but you can be my witness. Taking a deep breath, Ching wondered where the others went to. Gaun likely went off to tell Master Dashi what went on, meaning he needed to use the Wu before either arrived on the scene, yet he didn't see Doan or Tao hiding in the field, the Reversing Mirror hidden with them. Still wearing the basket on his head and Dojo on top, he said, "Silver Lion Claw!"

"Reversing Mirror!" Tao shouted, darting out from the field while Doan let out a laugh under his breath. A rift opened up and began blowing out and knocking the boy over, the breath quickly leaving Ching's lungs while Dojo shouted in dismay. He didn't move.

"Oh, man! Tao, we need to get Guan!" the other boy said, quickly dragging his friend away, leaving the Shen Gong Wu on the ground.


	4. Spicer's Experiment

Jack returned to his lab, this time purposefully choosing to annoy Wuya and Katnappe who both happened to be at his lab. His two fellow Heylin snapped at him for trying to interrupt their girl chat only for Katnappe to sick her mutant kittens on him when he made a snarky comment about girl chat being ridiculous as it excluded guys.

He finally made consensus – he wouldn’t venture out of a small, three square foot area of his lab and they could thus have their girl chat in private.

Except, in the back of his mind Jack found himself distracted by wanting to know what they were talking about and why they were talking about whatever they were talking about, yet he didn’t make one move to discover what the conversation was about not wanting to cause a problem and have Katnappe’s mutant kittens. Of course, he overheard the two saying something about how the boys they liked were too dumb to notice them or not think of them as something more than a lackey, or in Wuya’s case, a housekeeper.

Even Jack knew _that_ was how Chase liked putting Wuya’s role, although she never did fulfill her job.

Jack’s attention finally turned to his project, his tongue sticking out of the left side of his mouth and then the right as he concentrated on what he was working on. This didn’t prevent him from hearing Katnappe purr, likely shaking her head at him as she did so, looking at her nails as well. “He’s working on another stupid Jack Bot. When will he get it through that thick skull of his that they don’t work?”

“Ah, but this isn’t another stu… hey!” Jack turned, glaring at the girl not liking the fact she just dissed his wonderful Jack Bots. He might have gone and cooed to his creations about how they weren’t stupid and the most amazing thing ever before turning back to her – Katnappe was rolling her eyes into the back of her head. “Anyways, it’s not another Jack Bot. It’s a Soul Mate Rai!”

“What?” Katnappe’s eyes narrowed at him, her nails flexing while leaning against the nearby desk.”

“Oh, this should be interesting,” Yuya said, crossing her arms across her chest, a smile spreading across her face as if – well, she expected something, but the way she said interesting didn’t at all feel favorable towards his plan going right.

“Okay. So, an evil tyrant needs to have a queen, so I’m going to go and find my soul mate,” Jack said, not hesitating one bit regarding the words which came out.

“Shoot me! Shoot me!” Katnappe jumped up and down, her hand in the air, suddenly excited.

“No. I’m going to shoot that Dragon of Fire,” Jack then pointed his finger at her. “You are so not my soul mate.”

“Never said I was. Hoped I’d find my own.” Katnappe looked at her claws, grinning from ear to ear. “Everyone knows that her soul mate is Raimundo.” She watched Jack’s eyes fill with tears.

“Ah. Poor baby,” Wuya said.

Katnappe rolled her eyes, twirling her tail. “Sorry. Raimundo is the most likely candidate to be her soul mate.”

“You mean I actually have a chance?”

“Nope.”

Jack turned towards the witch, a huge smile on his face. “Well, thank you Wuya. I knew you of all people would understand, but I already planned on asking you to be my wedding consultant.”

The two Heylin females turned and looked at each other, each having an eyebrow rise up in amusement before bursting out laughing. “Seriously? What’s so funny? Chase laughed as well for some reason.”

“Damn straight Chase would laugh as well!” Katnappe held her side, her laughter uncontrollable. “Wuya as…”

“Imagine me, a wedding consultant – maybe weddings for the dead,” Wuya suddenly toppled to the ground, attempting to pull herself up despite the fact she couldn’t stop laughing.

“Oh.” Jack frowned.

“My, that was rather morbid Wuya.” Katnappe shook her head at Wuya, her laughter having somewhat come under control. Wuya was quicker to stop laughing, but the laughter stopped completely when Jack’s computer went off.

“Oh! Shen Gong Wu!” Jack leaned in. “Pure Sphere it says! Jack Bots! Let’s go!”

With that, everyone started scrambling out the dojo to get to the Shen Gong Wu first.

**X**

Kimiko let out a deep breath, her back against the wall of her cubicle while she attempted looking at her phone, debating the best possible way of sending her friends an apology that might also clear up some of the misconceptions regarding her friends at the temple; she particularly wanted to clear up the misconception of Chase liking her when in reality he simply wanted her to know he knew she wasn’t Wuya.

That was it.

“ _That said, if I didn’t live with the boys and wasn’t aware of the whole Shen Gong Wu thing, I guess I would have made the same mistake – that Chase was trying to flirt with me._ ” Amused, she found herself smirking in amusement before entering the thought into her computer diary which was password protected.

_Note to self. I can’t imagine Chase Young flirting with any girl, let alone myself. There Isn’t a single romantic string in his entire body, only cold, heartless steal. I don’t even think he had a romantic streek fifteen hundred years ago when he changed sides! This guy shows nearly no emotion and has no feelings. I got that much from when Omi picked the task that led to Rai being picked as our leader._

_That said, I do wish I had a female friend here that I can talk too. I mean, Katnappe and Wuya have each other, even though they don’t get along. Being the only female Xiaolin Warrior majorly stinks. Now that I think of it, I don’t even know if there has ever been another female Xiaolin Warrior! I can’t tell my female friends back home about this. Not only would they not believe me, but they also wouldn’t get any of this and it would be trouble for them._

An e-mail on her phone interrupted Kimiko as she wrote in her diary; when she opened the message up, she discovered the e-mail was from Megumi asking if she could get a picture of the guys, but most especially of that guy Chase as he sounded like a majorly interesting bad boy. Kimiko frowned and snapped her phone closed. She slipped the item into her pocket when Rai banged on the door to her cubicle.

She wondered if he’d come to apologize for spying on her earlier. “So…”

“Dojo’s sensed a new Shen Gong Wu, so let’s go,” Raimundo said, latching onto her arm and tugging her after him. “You need to stop mopping in there all day.”

“Rai! Hold on, I have too…” Kimiko said, but Rai wasn’t listening to the fact she still needed to get her gear together let alone the voice the fact the boys listening in on her wasn’t at all okay; he simply proceeded to drag her to the outside area where Dojo and the others waited without her being able to grab her Arrow Sparrow and Cat’s Eye Draco.

“Guess what guys! The Pure Orb has been activated!” Dojo opened up the scroll.

“It doesn’t say what it does.” Omi frowned. “Nor does it say what the Silver Lion Claws does.”

“What?” Dojo scratched his head, watching the scroll blinked back and forth between the two Wu. “I actually haven’t a clue what the Pure Orb does, but the Silver Lion Claws…”

“What does the Silver Lion Claws do?” Clay asked the dragon.

“I – they shouldn’t be doing anything. Master Dashi destroyed the claws as it was one of the Shen Gong Wu that worked the way he had hoped. At least, that’s what I remembered. I can’t quite remember what it did do now that I think of it.” The dragon placed a single claw to his chin, pondering the issue.

“Why don’t you have an idea what the Pure Orb does?” Kimiko asked.

“Well…” Dojo continued thinking. “From what I remember that one was never used. He said that he didn’t need to use it at that time, but it would be one needed in the future. Actually, he made it after he destroyed the Silver Lion Claws if I remember correctly, so it might tie into something that happened back then, I guess.”

“Well, let's go,” Raimondo stated. Dojo changed size as their leader jumped onto his back, his handheld down to help Kimiko up, nor did he catch sight of the glare she sent his way for ignoring how she felt regarding the guys spying on her. Instead, “We can’t let a Shen Gong Wu we don’t know anything about fall into the hands of the bad guys. There’s no telling what they can do.

“I’m not ready!” Kimiko snapped.

“Oh, so you want to look all pretty for your battle with Jack Spicer, Hannibal Roy Bean, or Chase Young?” Raimundo teased. “It’s not as if your looks have ever distracted them before so you could win a Showdown. Not that you aren’t pretty.”

“I actually think that has worked on Spicer a few times, maybe, or might,” Clay tipped his head, also finding amusement in what Raimundo stated.

“That’s not what…” Kimiko’s eyes rolled into the back of her head.

“I don’t get what they are saying either, but now is definitely not the time to change clothes Kimiko,” Omi said, sitting down behind Kimiko. As Dojo took off, Kimiko turned pale upon realizing all she had was her purse and no Shen Gong Wu.


End file.
